Derrota
by Chia S.R
Summary: Oneshot. PResa del aburrimientoXD.Fue derrotado y la única persona que pagó sus sentimientos, fue cierta chica. RyoSAku.


**¡Wola!Pues aquí dejo este one-shot n.n.Estaba un poquito aburrida y no creo que haya quedado bien, pero espero me digan n.n.**

**One-shot:**Derrota.

**Autora:**Chia-uchiha o pervert-chan.

* * *

Derrotado. Esa era la palabra maldita que se podía sentir en cada poro de su piel. La derrota parecía haberse aferrado a su cuerpo, dejando sin descanso un lugar para su pateado orgullo. 

Sus ojos, ocultos bajo aquella compañera de juegos, su gorra, brillaban con rabia intensa. Deseaba patear a aquel maldito que tan grata derrota significaba para él, pero no podía. Era demasiado fuerte. Tenía que admitirlo en ese momento.

La derrota había sido justa.

Sin embargo, no se derrumbó. Salió de la pista, raqueta en mano y golpeando su hombro. Aguantó los abrazos de consolación, las risas de aquel estúpido equipo, los consejos de aquella mujer que era su entrenadora, hasta que finalmente logró escapar de todo. La lluvia parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con su desgracia, puesto que comenzó a taladrar su cuerpo, mojando aquellas ropas que marcaba su equipo. Las calles quedaron desiertas ante aquella gran plaga de agua, pero él continuaba caminando bajo esta, hasta que finalmente, se derrumbó.

Nadie le vería. Nadie sabría que él, sí, aquel ser orgulloso, estaba realmente hecho polvo ante esa derrota y que los deseos de llorar, seguidos de la frustración más grande y la rabia, golpeaban en sus venas con gran fuerza. Tampoco, nadie sería testigo de la escena que tenía por ocurrir.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, cediendo al peso de su cuerpo, mojándose al compás de sus manos, palmeadas en el frio y húmedo terreno. La gorra blanca había caido a una distancia justa y su cabeza, gacha, ocultaba los claros signos que habían creado esa derrota.

-Kusó-.Maldicieron sus labios.

Lentamente, unos tímidos pasos se acercaron hasta él y el leve viento que golpeaba contra su rostro llevó una dulce fragancia a rosas. No era necesario que alzara la cabeza, ni siquiera le importaba que aquello estuviera sucediendo, puesto que conocía perfectamente a la dueña de aquel silencio.

Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sí, ella fue la única persona que vió aquella escena. Parecía estar pidiendo perdón a la joven preocupada, pero ambos sabían que la derrota era lo que le embriaba a maldecir y odiar.

Y ella se arrodilló, junto a él, palmeando levemente su espalda, dando ánimos temblorosos. ¿Si alzaba el rostro, la vería llorar por su culpa?¿Ella también sufriría por esa horrible derrota?

-Ryoma- kun... Vamos a casa.

Dejó que lo tomara de la mano, que estirase de su desobediente cuerpo, caminó a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y siguió aquellos pasos sin saber el rumbo fijo. ¿Su casa¿Qué cara de diversión arrogante pondría su padre?¡Dios!No quería verlo. Seguramente, se burlaría de su estúpida derrota. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se alzaron, no era su casa la que se cernía ante él, si no la de la muchacha que le acompañaba en su dolor, consolándole sin pedir nada a cambio. Con lo fácil que habría sido ir a golpear cualquier pelota con furia.

Lentamente, ella le condujo hasta su habitación, y como si fuera la primera vez, la miró atentamente. Una pequeña cama, pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudieran descansar dos personas, visto y comprobado. Libros de cocina descansaban sobre una de las repisas, mientras que en otra, una muñequera azulada junto a una medalla. Dios, aquella medalla que ganó contra Sanada, todavía la guardaba. ¿Cuándo se la entregó? No lo recordaba bien, pero desde aquel momento, aquella joven se había echo indispensable para él.

Sintió unas frias manos sobre su cabeza, moviendo la pequeña toalla que se encargaría de secar sus cabellos. Estaba atontado, furioso y dolorido. El silencio, como muchas otras veces, sería quien le calmara, pero no de el todo. Rodo las manos hasta encontrar el femenino cuerpo y de un rápido movimiento, la enterró entre sus brazos, escuchando el sonido de un gemido de sorpresa. Escondió la cara entre los terrosos cabellos, embriagándose con aquel olor rosado, y sintiendo como parecía que lentamente, la tranquilidad recorría su cuerpo. De repente, sintió como el femenino cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Frio-. Sonrió ella.

La soltó, lentamente, mientras que Sakuno se alzó, caminando hasta su armario, donde sacó diversa ropa, cierta, entregada a él. La miró,recordando. Esa ropa había decidido dejarla en su casa, tras las muchas noches que había pasado en ella. Fue la primera escusa para regresar a su cuarto. Desbió la mirada, encontrándose con una silueta, ya conocida por muchas noches, desnuda, vistiéndose con total tranquilidad, sin importarle que sus ojos la mirasen. ¿Qué le quedaba por esconder? Nada.

Dejó la ropa a un costado, acercándose hasta ella, de un rápido movimiento, la volteó. Sakuno le miró confusa e interrogante. Su mano izquierda, dolorida aún por los rudos movimientos en su partido, la tomó con fuerza de el mentón, atreyéndola. Como muchas otras veces, aquellos labios parecían un bálsamo contra las molestias, y esta vez, no era menos. El único remedio era el mismo siempre desde que lo encontró. Ya no era tan solo el tenis, no. Era ella.

-Ryoma, cogerás frio.

Como muchas otras veces, sintió las finas manos quitar su sudadera, totalmente empapada. Esta cayó al suelo, seguida por la camiseta, quedando su torso totalmente desnudo. Sakuno tomó la toalla entre sus manos, secándole con paciencia, hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón. Dejando la toalla a un lado, la abrió. Su mirada era completamente de preocupación por él. ¿Por qué nunca podía ser lujoriosa? No lo sabía, pero una de las razones por la cual la había eleguido. Era capaz de sorprenderla en cualquien momento.

Quizás, si en ese momento no se sintiera tan horrible, la hubiera tomado de cualquier forma, sin embargo, en sus venas aún corría la sangre totalmente acelerada de rabia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la tenía bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo de dolor ante sus maliciosas manos sobre sus pechos y su dientes desgarrando sus labios. Apenas podía dislumbrar que ella simplemente se dejaba hacer, quería tomarla y lo haría. La persona que más aporte le hacía en esos momentos, parecía una simple muñeca en sus brazos, amante silenciosa y dejada.

**"¡Basta!¡O la perderas a ella también!"**

Detuvo sus rudos movimientos, mirando de forma asombrada a la joven, abrazada a su cuerpo con miedo, sintiendo como las piernas que descansaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, temblaban ante cada una de sus embestidas. Las lágrimas brotaban de aquellos rojizos labios, pero una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujaba en los femeninos labios.

-¿Qué demonios?-Gruñó.

-No importa, Ryoma-kun... Yo, estoy contigo.

Ambas manos femeninas rozaron su cara y un escondido beso se perdió en sus labios. Se apartó, apoyándose en sus brazos, pero las delgadas piernas impidieron su separación. La miró incrédulo. Después de el daño que le estaba haciendo, por culpa de su rabia, aún deseaba seguir con la situación.

-Te amo.

Eso siempre escapaba de los labios femeninos, pero nunca ante esta situación. ¿Cómo podían esas dos simples palabras hacerle feliz? Él, que jamás las diría tan fácilmente, las apreciaba como nada más en ese mundo. Escondió su rostro en los largos cabellos y sintió como las manos de la chica se enredaban en los suyos, acariciándolos.

-Está bien, Ryoma, está bien. No es nada.

En silencio, através de sus ojos, ella había escuchado su disculpa. ¡Dios!¿¡Por qué solo ella le conocía tanto¿¡Por qué su derrota era tan dulce en esos momentos!? No lo sabía, ni siquiera lo comprendía, pero desde luego, esa sería la última vez que sentía el peso de una derrota así, prefería disfrutar de la victoria que era igual de dulce en brazos de su amante.

-Esta... será mi última derrota, Sakuno.

* * *

**Nota autora:**

Nya, quedó cortitoXD.

Espero les gustara n.n.

Por cierto, porsi acaso,

Sí, lo están haciendo n//n.

Besitos.

Chia.


End file.
